


And so,

by YellowHue



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Its just Seungcheol and Mingyu talking to Vernon, M/M, Seungcheol and Mingyu (trying) to advice Vernon, Seungcheol and Mingyu utterly failing to advice Vernon, Vernon realizing that he is undeniably and utterly in love with Boo Seungkwan.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowHue/pseuds/YellowHue
Summary: Vernon comes into the realization that he is, in fact, in love with Boo Seungkwan; Seungcheol and Mingyu tries to help Vernon (but they cant because they are also pinning fools) or Seungcheol and Mingyu are the ones truly to blame.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	And so,

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this will be short and possibly very bad. Its been ages since I wrote anything for fun, so please be gentle with me. I am a sensitive harlot and I will cry. 
> 
> Though I have proofread this fic, misspellings and grammatical errors will definitely still occur (sorry in advance). I will gladly correct them, if you are so kind enough to point them out. Many thanks, sincerely. 
> 
> Have fun reading.
> 
> P.S. I wrote this short blurb because i ran out of verkwan fics to read :’)

“Damn, I love Seungkwan,” Vernon said with a little sigh of relief. The revelation wasn't life-changing; there was no grand epiphany. All there was is a little click in his mind as if a little light switch turned on and illuminated the dark corners of his mind where he kept all his feelings for Seungkwan.

“You really didn't know?” Seungcheol sat down beside the wide-eyed Vernon, ignoring Mingyu who was dying in laughter in the corner.

“I really didn't know--  _ uhm  _ \-- I'm not really the analytical type, hyung,” Seungcheol looked at Vernon and saw the gears turning in his mind. Mingyu, who overheard the response, fell into another fit of giggles.

“I guess it was bad to have the hyungs as a reference,” Vernon leaned back into the chair, his head tossed back making the world upside down.

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol raised his brows at Vernon and Mingyu, thank gods, finally stopped laughing.

“I  _ mean _ , Seungcheol hyung slips candies into Jeonghan hyung’s pockets. Jeonghan hyung buys Seungcheol hyung couple sweaters. All this time, I thought it was normal for friends, best friends, to be all  _ that _ ,” Seungcheol flushed red, not that Vernon could see.

“Ohhh, to think that even Vernon could pick that up, huh hyung?” Vernon could hear Mingyu’s shit-eating grin but continued.

“Mingyu hyung always carries those tiny microfiber wipes for Wonwoo’s glasses and not to mention the extra pair of glasses Mingyu hyung has on hand,” Seungcheol raised his brows at Mingyu’s pink tinted cheeks.

“And you guys never confirmed that you’re dating Jeonghan hyung or Wonwoo hyung, so I thought, it was normal for friends…” Vernon sat up straight again, closing his eyes for a moment to regain his bearings.

Seungcheol looked at Vernon whose brows are still furrowed. Clearly, the boy is not as clueless as everyone thought. Though the younger is mostly in a daze, Vernon is surprisingly very  _ observant _ . 

“It, uuhh, it's complicated?” Vernon tilted his head in confusion towards his hyung.

“It's not that complicated hyung,” it was Seungcheol’s turn to tilt his confused little head towards Vernon.

“I love Seungkwan, I know that now,” Vernon smiled at the thought.

“But I thought it was nothing more than friendship because you guys were doing the same thing and called it friendship as well,” Seungcheol and Mingyu stared, they stared at the young boy between them and wondered where did the little boy they both knew went.

There was a moment of silence before Apink’s Mr. Chu vibrated from Vernon’s pockets. Both hyungs smiled, fully knowing that Seungkwan was the one who called.

“I promised Boo an iced americano once his classes were done,” Vernon stood up and slung his backpack in one arm.

“You better go then. God knows Boo Seungkwan needs his caffeine,” Vernon grinned and nodded before looking around, trying to remember which building he was supposed to be headed to.

Before he could start walking towards the southern building to meet Seungkwan, Seungcheol called him

“What are you gonna do? With the whole,  _ revelation _ , so to speak,” Vernon froze for a moment before smiling to his hyungs.

“I’ll tell him,” 

“That you do,” Seungcheol smiled fondly at Vernon’s fast disappearing back.

“Hyung,” Mingyu whispered.

“Uhm?” Seungcheol looked at Mingyu’s frowning face.

“Hansol’s all grown up now,” Seungcheol nodded.

“Kids tend to do that a lot, growing up,”

“I guess it's time we grow up too?” Seungcheol snorted and then sighed.

“I guess we do,” Mingyu could only look up and hope that everything will go well for him as it will for Vernon and Seungkwan

  
[ **_FIN_ ** ]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If not, your opinions are valid but i did try to warn you. I have an immense soft soft for verkwan but I'm sure i have read all verkwan related fic out there to date. Help me propagate the verkwan love.


End file.
